


Between Worlds

by Bleakloft



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fae!Tony, Gladiator AU!ish, M/M, Mpreg, One sided Howard Stark/Steve rogers, One sided attraction at first, having sex under desperate circumstances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleakloft/pseuds/Bleakloft
Summary: In a desperate attempt to save his best friend after he fell from the train, Steve turns to the world of the Fae to help him. However, the Fae do not give out favors lightly.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1: Page 1

**Author's Note:**

> A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL MY LOVELY BETAS:  
> * [StarkTonyCarterCollinsCarbonellRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkTonyCarterCollinsCarbonellRogers/pseuds/StarkTonyCarterCollinsCarbonellRogers)  
> * [ralsbecket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralsbecket/pseuds/ralsbecket)  
> * Narutaish  
> * Skye07


	2. Chapter 1: Page 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL MY LOVELY BETAS:  
> * [StarkTonyCarterCollinsCarbonellRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkTonyCarterCollinsCarbonellRogers/pseuds/StarkTonyCarterCollinsCarbonellRogers)  
> * [ralsbecket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralsbecket/pseuds/ralsbecket)  
> * Narutaish  
> * Skye07


End file.
